Pirates of Somalia
Gabe Logan: "Damn it, we're too late. He's dead." Teresa Lipan: "Why didn't Cordell tell us Special Forces were on board? Did he think that would have scared us off?" Gabe Logan: "Then he underestimated us, again." Logan and Teresa discussing Cordell's deception "Pirates of Somalia" is the first mission of Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow. Upon receiving an assignment from the pencil neck, Cordell, Gabe is sent to the St. Helen, which was hijacked by al - Jamil thugs earlier, to secure classified cargo. Characters *Robert Cordell (cutscene only) *Gabe Logan (playable) *Teresa Lipan (heard only) *Alima Haddad *Special Forces (KIA) *Ghassan al-Bitar *Pirate Plot sypnosis (Start of episode) The opening cutscene begins with a pirate assault on the USS St Helen, a naval supply vessel. An al - Jamil thug reporting to Ghassan al - Bitar says "he's dead." Bitar asks further questions about the code, and his henchman replies that he found nothing. The former gives an order to find the captain, and says he will interrogate his victim. He then commands for the men to get ready. The scene then cuts to "12 hours earlier" and we see the IPCA headquarters in Langley, Virginia, where Cordell gives Gabe and Teresa a briefing about the ship theft. Cordell says "we need (Logan) on site now", giving the excuse that "we don't have time to go over all the details". Gabe recounts the fact that "a fully manned US Naval supply ship is boarded by Somali Pirates" and Cordell says he doesn't know how the thugs got there, thus he needs Logan. Gabe jumps to the conclusion that the Somalis "want the contents of Hold Five" but Cordell replies "I never said they were after Hold Five", emphasising on the fact that he needs Logan to secure it. He reinforces on how even the Navy doesn't know what cargo the St. Helens was carrying. When Logan asks exactly what's inside, Cordell responds "classified, need to know basis". The Fifth Fleet Admiral also has no idea. However, Cordell tells Logan that he doesn't want the pirates getting their hands on it. At this point, Teresa interjects, saying "we're not under your jurisdiction". The pencil neck replies that it's not just the Somalis they're dealing with. Logan realises Cordell can't trust Special Forces to keep his secrets and needs an outsider to interfere. The pencil neck reveals the fact that Bitar is behind the attack, and Gabe shows anger at how Cordell got his team pulled. Logan says that he'll do it, but because he has a score to settle with Bitar. Later on, Alima reports that she has a distress signal originating from Special Ops, who are in trouble. Gabe radios Teresa and she replies that Cordell forgot to mention some facts. Logan realises Special Forces are not alone, and the mission begins. Plot sypnosis (The mission) The player starts off operating a turret with infinite ammo but it will overheat at times so one should be careful. Logan will be tasked with taking out the missile launchers which the pirates hijacked, before neutralising the RPG threats. The explosive barrels scattered around the ship can help in clearing groups of enemies. Once this is done, control switches to the ship deck, where Gabe tells Teresa he will locate the distress signal location. Once on deck, the player should take out the few enemies who spawn, before grabbing a Spectre from the dead bodies. He can then advance towards a door which can be opened, and decide which SMG to use. Eventually, one can proceed towards the staircase leading to the next level, but another pair of thugs will appear from the stairs (however, they can easily be killed with an explosive/ gas dart). At the second floor is another wave of thugs who can quickly be neutralised with cover/ fire techniques. It is recommended that one grab the flash bang grenades at the extreme right corner; they are hidden behind some crates but will be very useful later on in the episode. The player can keep walking to the opposite end, where his route is blocked by debris. Logan calls in Alima to move the missile warhead, and the player must perform in some context sensitive actions to open the route. Later on, another group of enemies ambushes Gabe, and should be slayed. Going up another stairs, more thugs wait for Logan, and another RPG soldier can be seen firing at the chopper. He must be killed before Logan can clear the next warhead. It is here that Gabe realises Cordell did rely on Special Forces, and wonders why the pencil neck failed to inform him of their presence. Teresa asks if Cordell thought it would scare Logan off, and Gabe replies that he must have underestimated the IPCA. After ascending a couple of ladders, the player can elect to use an M4A1 carbine hidden behind some doors. More pirates attempt to kill Gabe, but are done in. Eventually, Gabe pries open a vent cover. A dying Special Forces opens fire, but Logan orders him to hold his fire. He finds that the soldier's vitals are weak; the troop reveals the fact that Cordell's intel was incomplete. Gabe orders Teresa to get Cordell on the line, and the mission ends. Hidden Evidence 1. After dropping to the ship, go down the stairs, walk forward into the steamy area and find the dead body which is the first intel. 2. After you take care of the live warhead, eliminate the guards and go to the room directly in front of you. In the corner of that room is intel on the ground. 3. Before you pry open the grate, backtrack a bit to the area next to the ladder. There is a door with a handle; open it and find the dead body which is the last intel. Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Missions